It has heretofore been proposed to provide self-piercing earrings with a pair of pointed elements spring biased towards each other. This is known conventionally as the "sleeper" or self-piercing ear wire, but when it is placed on an ear lobe or for that matter anything else, it tends to twist so that one pointed end will not pass directly towards the other pointed end, or if it does substantially pass towards the other pointed end, the hole will not be made straight through the ear lobe but rather at an angle thereto. It is, therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention to avoid incorrectly pierced holes and to place a device on the ear wire in such a way that the two pointed ends will pass directly towards each other. Some of the prior art approaches to this arrangement are well illustrated in such patents as Handerson U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,863 where a pointed end is directed towards an aperture and another end of an open earring. In Norgaard, U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,338, an enlargement or lobe plate is provided against which a pointed end is directed. However, this differs from the instant invention in the fact that the instant invention has two pointed ends, each of which engage the ear lobe on opposite sides thereof.